User talk:Green Rupee/Archive Three
Welcome back Can you help? I'm having some trouble with Userboxes. Can you help me? If you see my page you'll understand what I mean. Ps:I hope we become friends. Also, I would do the header title thing, but I don't know how. Could you teach me? -Shadow 497 :I fixed them for you. You just need to make sure you capitalize certain letters. Green Rupee 22:51, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Thanks a Billion, could you help me make my own wordbubble, as well as the thing that allows you to navigate pages quickly?-Shadow 497 :I could make it for you if you tell me what image, top and bottom colors, and font type/color you want. Also, you can sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). Green Rupee 04:53, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Can the image be Navi, the top green, bottom blue, the font color to be red, and you can choose the font Shadow497 (talk) 18:50, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :Ok, I created it for you. To use it just type: :Green Rupee 21:09, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Things That Aren't Zelda Message from metalreflectslime http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Template:BotWNav I need help polishing this page. :I cleaned up the item links. —'Ceiling Master' 13:28, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Ah okay. Also, I searched list of enemies in BotW and I am unable to find it. - metalreflectslime Does this Zelda Wikia have a ranking system where they award badges to the editors and give a leader board rankings like this? http://yooka-laylee.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard -metalreflectslime :Nope. We decided against it a long time ago. Green Rupee 12:14, February 8, 2017 (UTC) I see, but did the Zelda Wiki once had a ranking system by badges then it got removed or it never had one in the first place? -metalreflectslime :Don't think we ever had it. If we did, it was short-lived. Green Rupee 03:41, February 9, 2017 (UTC) A added a new category for Wind Blight Ganon (dungeon boss) since we do have strong evidence that Wind Blight Ganon is a dungeon boss and not an overworld boss. If you want to rollback my edit, then that is cool too. -metalreflectslime Just a simple futile question! If I remember well, rollback users appeared in cyan (clear blue) colour, has this option been discarded?WiseAdventurer (talk) 15:08, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :I forgot, it has to be manually added to our CSS. I'll fix that right up. :EDIT: Except it looks like Green Rupee did that first thing, but for some reason it hasn't updated yet... I'm not sure what the problem is. —'Ceiling Master' 17:53, February 9, 2017 (UTC) What skin are you using? It works for me in monobook Oni Link 18:48, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you I have indeed just switched in monobook and it works. However do you all use this skin? : :I have also just seen that you have enabled JavaScript in this Wiki, this is fine! I have launched this week a request to the Xenoblade Wiki community because it is not enabled by default and only a member of the Wiki Staff can enable it. WiseAdventurer (talk) 19:40, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Ok, I think I fixed it. Green Rupee 20:48, February 9, 2017 (UTC) : Fine, it also works now with the Wikia skin, thank you! WiseAdventurer (talk) 21:56, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Message from metalreflectslime 2 Okay, but is the source editor better because it has more features or what? -metalreflectslime Message from metalreflectslime 3 Can you show me how to use nested bullet points in Wikia? : Use two asterisks (**) at the start of a new line. Green Rupee 09:11, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Message from metalreflectslime 4 Is there a reason why Hinox is not categorized as a BotW boss? As far as I know, in previous main Zelda titles, every enemy who has a displayed name introduction is a "boss" (regardless of whether it is a mini boss, dungeon boss, etc.). :Obviously, I'm not Green Rupee, but here's why I've been hesitant on how to categorize Hinox and other related enemies. As of right now, we don't know how the game is going to handle bosses or mini-bosses. BotW is so different, we need the big picture before we start categorizing things willy-nilly. Because some of these enemies appear to be fought in the open world rather than a dungeon, it would be best to wait and see. —'Ceiling Master' 15:33, February 16, 2017 (UTC) For the record, Bilocyte is fought in the overworld without an accompanying dungeon and is categorized as a boss. Helps that it has the display name and is included in the Thunder Round. So the situation isn't entirely unprecedented. Still probably wiser to wait and see though. Oni Link 17:11, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Message from The J BotW Why did you delete my edit of stone talus. I saw those little ones in a video. :Green Rupee's edit summary explained that because the enemies don't have names yet, it's not good form for us to include them in the article. Once we have confirmation that they either have official names or don't, then we can include them in the battle section if need be. —'Ceiling Master' 14:21, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Edit warring on Lynel page We had a multi-account (proxy) contributor who is committed edit warring on the Lynel page. Thank you for your help. If you cannot manage (busy), I will report it to the Wikia Staff. WiseAdventurer (talk) 20:09, March 2, 2017 (UTC) : It is OK, CM managed it. WiseAdventurer (talk) 20:43, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Edit warring I inform you because you are currently the most active, an edit warring issue with Raregamecandy who posts external link to guides, problem explained with the first undid edit. Thank you. WiseAdventurer (talk) 00:10, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :Ok, if it happnens again I'll deal with it. Thank you. Green Rupee 04:17, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :: He is back under Tralaw662. Be ready to see many vandals and proxy-multi-account/sockpuppeting trolls. We can ask the VSTF for checking and solving abusive sockpuppeting issue if you want, an admin may be able to use the special wiki contact of Zeldapedia. WiseAdventurer (talk) 17:29, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :::He should be gone for now. If he persists further I'll see what steps we can take to stop it. Green Rupee 19:07, March 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::The sockpuppeting guy is back... WiseAdventurer (talk) 17:15, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Vilia case It is a good idea to protect the Vilia page. Moreover, we should do something with its current talk page, one contributor who was implied in the quasi-edit-warring is insulting another contribution, even extended to everyone... Thanks. WiseAdventurer (talk) 00:47, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :For now lets keep the page ambiguous and revert anything that claims Vilia is a certain gender. If warring gets worse I'll limit it to admins. Green Rupee 04:26, March 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes, I agree. Should we do something for the unjustified insults (close to defamation) we can still read, so to delete sentences, warn or possibly block concerned users, etc.? WiseAdventurer (talk) 13:48, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :::We don't usually delete messages unless they're gibberish or spam and I feel that a block would unnecessarily escalate things. Giving out warnings is the way to go. Green Rupee 19:46, March 16, 2017 (UTC) I have correctly updated the Vilia page, the problem is solved (just a man who disguise by strategy as I guessed). However, edit warriors are coming back. WiseAdventurer (talk) 14:31, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Over-renaming Hi Green Rupee, could you please force Viscous Sickle be renamed Vicious Sickle? I would like the history of the initial page to be kept that is why I do not want to copy and paste from one to another. Thank you a lot. Also, can you please also note the Hateno edit warring by RaphBlade7.WiseAdventurer (talk) 19:02, March 27, 2017 (UTC) :Done. Green Rupee 19:09, March 27, 2017 (UTC) You know any user can rename a page right? You just click the renamme button at the top the page. Oni Link 04:43, March 28, 2017 (UTC) :The problem was that the page was already created. In order to preserve the page history, I had to delete the correctly spelled page then move the incorrectly spelled page to the correct spelling. And as you know, deleting pages is an admin only thing. Green Rupee 05:25, March 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah right. No, I didn't see that was the case. Oni Link 05:35, March 28, 2017 (UTC) :::Sorry if that last sentence sounded too harsh. I feel like recently I've been a little too harsh or blunt or whatever. (maybe it's just me...) Anyways, again, my apologies. Green Rupee 05:42, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Haha. Don't worry about it. I didn't take it as blunt or harsh at all. Honestly I should have noticed but I'm not paying quite as much attention as I should be, particularly to the Breath of the Wild articles as I won't be able to get the game for another few months yet. Oni Link 05:56, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Redirects with additional special character/symbol in name Hi Green Rupee. I have just seen your edits and I would not contest them, but I would like to inform you, as you can see by searching for "Guardian Spear++" in the wiki search bar, we had decided not to add such a redirect consisting of the same exact name plus one or two special characters/symbols "+". It works sometimes weirdly depending on Internet browser, system, or in my case scripts and tools on Linux, for example, "Guardian Spear+" must be replaced by "Guardian Shield%2B". This choice will also lead to many similar redirects, it is anyway manageable! WiseAdventurer (talk) 12:39, March 28, 2017 (UTC) :Having a lot of similar redirects shouldn't be an issue. If it is possible to redirect such pages even if its using esoteric coding practises I think we should do it. If people might search the term then they should be allowed to reach the relevant page immediately. Granted I'm not fully informed of the context since I haven't played Breath of the Wild. Oni Link 12:59, March 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah, I forgot about special characters not working the same way for everyone. Would it be best to have both "Guardian Shield%2B" and "Guardian Shield+" or just the former? Green Rupee 19:37, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Would it cause any problems to have both? I just searched Guardian Shield+ on my browser and there were no problems. I don't really think we should really remove something useful just because it doesn't work 100% efficiently. At least we should find out what browsers it does and doesn't work with (just tested in on chrome btw) and what percentage of users it might fail for. This could be something we could approach wikia about and see if they have a solution for it already. I doubt we're the only wikia that's encountered a problem like this. Oni Link 04:51, March 29, 2017 (UTC) About the special characters, it is eventually OK for me, I have managed it on my scripts. Green Ruppee, in fact "Guardian Shield%2B" and "Guardian Shield+" are identical in practice. I am still not fully convinced (for now) by the usefulness of those kind of redirects consisting of the exact same name with just one or two additional final characters, but if you think those kind of redirects useful and their numbers not a problem, it is OK for me. WiseAdventurer (talk) 16:06, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :What's the use of any redirect? To send a reader to the correct page when they enter a search for a page name we don't have. These are (presumably) items with those exact names found in the game so chances are someone might search for them. Oni Link 16:15, March 29, 2017 (UTC) ::In general, we follow the game's names as closely as possible and there is precedent to having special characters in articles (???) and redirects Heart Potion++. Green Rupee 18:08, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :::OK good arguments, I have a better view. WiseAdventurer (talk) 18:28, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Failed Experiment article Hi Green Rupee, I have just seen that you corrected the Failed Experiment article. However you did not remove the "non-canon" templates while I was ready to remove them, because for me "beta" does not mean "non-canon" since the beta thing was official in previous builds of a canonic game, BotW. Viewing you did not remove them, I guess I am probably wrong. What is your point of view? Thank you. I have just taken a look at other articles with beta category, articles like Arwing or Butter have the "non-canon" template but other not like Unicorn Fountain or Hyrule Town Shop. To go further, I am surprised to see articles categorised as beta while they seem not to be beta things... I do probably not well understand the purpose of the beta category in Zeldapedia. WiseAdventurer (talk) 22:51, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :Generally, what's considered canon is the final builds of games. Arwings and butter don't appear in the final game through normal means, so they're considered "non-canon". As for the beta category, I've never heard of any standards relating to it. It seems to include anything that appeared only in the beta of a game and not the final version. Green Rupee 21:06, March 30, 2017 (UTC) I did mention Beta content when hashing out my list for subseries Forum:Hyrule Warrior's Canonicity. It gets the highest tier of non canon relevance (so to speak) so it should be the first thing listed in articles with noncanon sections but ultimately it is content that was never actually presented in the canonical story so we can't class it as canon (no matter how cool Twilight Princess moblins looked). Actually we should put that list of where each content goes in a manual of style or something so I don't have to go digging through the forums to find it. Oni Link 04:00, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Many thanks, both of you, for your explanation.WiseAdventurer (talk) 19:35, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Created page I asked for help making that research journal found in hyrule castle so it could be better. why did you have to delete it? :Hi, if you mean the journal of Zelda found in Hyrule Castle, the page that has deleted was a duplicate of the Zelda's Diary, this is the article you probably need. WiseAdventurer (talk) 13:04, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Wood articles Hi Green Rupee. I have just noticed an "incorrect" page move. I have seen that the initial Wood page that was in fact a redirect has been changed to be the BotW item with a copied/pasted content, and the "Wood (Breath of the Wild)" has been deleted. By "incorrect" move, I mean we lost all the history. I think important to keep the whole page history, we could probably recover them by recovering the "Wood (Breath of the Wild)" page and copy/paste the content back on it, force to move it as "Wood" then delete the "Wood (Breath of the Wild)" becoming again a redirect. What do you think? I see that once again RaphBlade7 decided to proceed without beforehand consulting the community (even if afterwards it may be a good idea, and continues to neglect advices and warns, I do not know anyone else for whom the team was so patient and lenient!). WiseAdventurer (talk) 02:21, April 7, 2017 (UTC) I agree. --Metalreflectslime (talk) 03:12, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Thank you a lot Green Rupee! WiseAdventurer (talk) 23:56, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Temple of Courage Message from Jmh363905 Quick question--you've deleted photos that I've taken of paintings that I own from my own talk page. Can you please explain why you're doing that? I see you're an admin, but I want it spelled out for me your reasoning and cite the requisite rule that I'm breaking please. :Each user is only allowed one personal image. The rule is stated at the top of the in bold letters. Green Rupee 03:23, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Spam Bots for the Discussions It has come to my attention that TES Admin Flightmare wishes to install a spam bot to help our /d board with future spam. In order for this to be a reality, you'd need to contact him on his talk found here: http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flightmare. --Aquila2002 (talk) 10:28, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :I'll see if the rest of the community wants a bot. Green Rupee 22:06, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Edit-warring We have currently an edit-warring by PSI Fire on Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U page including page renaming. Thank you for your help. WiseAdventurer (talk) 22:32, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry I haven't been around. Been busy and a little under the weather. I'll get around to fixing things in a couple hours. Green Rupee 23:53, May 20, 2017 (UTC) A recurring issue of edit-warring and irrelevant edits by HungryForApples. Thank you, I also leave the message to CM.WiseAdventurer (talk) 01:08, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Hopeful Recruitment (CM and GR) Hey there, Green Ruppee. I was wondering if you perhaps happen to play ESO (Elder Scrolls Online)? I am extending an invitation to a Guild, and am wondering if you are available for recruitment. Please reply on my talk page. Cheers! -- Aquila2002 Message Article Improved Hello. I come here to let you know that I added the little story to this article, but with the grammar fraud (English is my second language, for your information). So it would be great if you get them fix up, please? Thank you for reading this message! FredCat 23:32, December 18, 2017 (UTC) Happy New Years! I wish you a very Happy New Year! Please do check the following post and tell me what you think!http://zelda.wikia.com/d/p/3150258947228037634 Aquila2002 * Talk? *